


Oliver sees Felicity and Ray kiss

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan fic over GIF from Episode 3x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver sees Felicity and Ray kiss

[ ](https://33.media.tumblr.com/22aa29de80be9f077ca722b4c2976413/tumblr_ntt2c4oKiK1utl3f2o1_400.gif)

  
[](https://33.media.tumblr.com/94d37976a5fc173fdaa96dfba543f36f/tumblr_ntt2c4oKiK1utl3f2o2_400.gif) [](https://33.media.tumblr.com/a859587fa24f7b097cf753bd3b7ebe9c/tumblr_ntt2c4oKiK1utl3f2o3_400.gif)   


[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/ddf2167bea33a31d83e7594a40e1b0e7/tumblr_ntt2c4oKiK1utl3f2o4_400.gif)

 

He was too late. 

Shying away from Ray and Felicity private moment and the pain it inflicted him, Oliver couldn’t feel his heart. It had stop beating in his chest. It had broke beyond all hope of recovery.

She had chosen her path and it took her away from him.

It was all his doing. He told her he couldn’t be with her and be the Arrow. He had chosen to protect the city. He chose to let her go on without him and she did and it hurt. But he now knew he lied, he couldn’t be without her. Neither Oliver nor the Arrow could be without her.

A glimpse to the fern she had given him a year ago, a memory of happy days that wouldn’t exist anymore. Unlike the fern, still blooming under the dim lair light, he was fading, light had abandon him. Never to return.

And for the first time in his life Oliver couldn’t bottle the feelings going on inside him. He was angry, at himself, at Arrow, at all the paths he took that brought him here, to this unbearable pain. He wanted to break as he was broken. The table took the blows but all the pain was his.


End file.
